Talk:Meteormauler Zhagtegg
level Received 125 exp as a lv 42 rdm, suggesting a higher level or at least level range than the NM page shows. No exp bonus effect was on me. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 19:46, 12 April 2008 (UTC) removed ::*Is in a Party with Orcish Serjeant and Orcish Cursemaker. Defeat the 2 Orcish Serjeant (one that is partied with the NM, the other that may link) before attacking Meteormauler if possible. The above is incorrect. The NM is not "in party" with any helpers, proximity of other orc and their pathing only makes it appear this way, easy to see how someone can be fooled by that. if you count the orcs no extra ones besides the NM pop, and if they are far out of the way when you pull they won't come after you (have to be linked or agro'd). Just putting this note on talk page so people can see it before mistakenly putting the erroneous information back. --1.quos.vita.habitum.captivus 23:46, 7 May 2008 (UTC) I disagree, I saw a similar arrangement when I saw this NM up earlier today. A Serjeant and a Cursemaker were in party with Meteormauler, unless SE made all 3 mobs move together in a line for a good 15 minutes straight...granted it's possible, but highly unlikely. Perhaps this only happens when it has not been killed after a maintenance or update? I am going to put it back on with a big maybe on it. --Docstu 15:46, 11 June 2008 (UTC) I disagree as well, the two times i've fought it I've watched that the two orc's follow him just like PC's do if they lockon and autorun toward another PCs. You can however pick them off before going after the NM if you feel comfortable doing so and don't fear someone else passing through and "stealing" if from you. Maximusdecimus 05:43, 29 July 2008 (UTC) Resistant? Killed it in passing on my way to Davoi, seems to be resistant to magic, 75 BLM with full elemental merits doing half damage on Lightningday with Rairin Obi and Sorcerer's Tonban.Atticusu 01:22, 23 January 2009 (UTC) :Please refer to my theory below. 04:48, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Half-Damage and Party Pop Theory This is copied from my entry on Talk:Bo'Who Warmonger: I've begun to notice a pattern here: All of the Original and RoZ Beastmen strongholds have a NM that pops once every 21 hours. The ones I've recently fought have all taken half-damage from all forms of attack, both melee and magic (I'm a BLU). Additionally, they have the capability (not 100% chance, note) of popping in a party of three, including the NM. The three I've killed recently include this NM, Centurio XII-I (Antica) and Meteormauler Zhagtegg (Orc). Admittedly, I have not seen Bo'Who pop in a party, but I can definitely confirm the -50% damage trait. The other two I've mentioned both popped in a party and took 50% damage less than usual. I have killed Coo Keja the Unseen (Yagudo) with help and do not remember if there was reduced damage (I was a lower level), but he did pop with two other Yagudo following him. The two remaining NMs I've yet to see are Meww the Turtlerider (Sahagin) and Bright-handed Kunberry (Tonberry). There is a testimony on Talk:Meww the Turtlerider that confirms a -50% damage trait (at least for magic) and Kunberry is reported to possibly pop with two other Tonberries. I feel there is enough circumstantial evidence here to verify this repeating pattern amongst these NMs. 04:48, 24 February 2009 (UTC) Testimonials * Soloable by 56BLM/28WHM, sleep nuke method. * Dispatched effortlessly as RDM76/NIN. I never bothered with shadows, and he never dented Stoneskin; he was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. ^^ Keeping Ice Spikes, Enblizzard, and Paralyze going, about 7/8 of his Hundred Fists attacks were cancelled, though given the unfair level differential, this probably doesn't indicate any sort of paralysis-weakness on his part. —Zerobandwidth 17:53, August 28, 2010 (UTC) *Soloed by a 50THF/25DNC using bloody and sleep bolts. Killed in under 5 minutes. Petey pab 14:32, August 15, 2011 (UTC)